


it's not like i did it to impress you or anything

by lilithiumwords



Series: Drabble Days [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jealousy, Season 2, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason it irritates Kei beyond measure. This is what he wanted, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not like i did it to impress you or anything

“Yachi-san!” Hinata's shout distracts most of the club from their warm-ups. Kei looks over with a frown, seeing the trial manager peeking into the gym. Hinata bounces over to her, exclaiming about his test, and Kei's eyebrow ticks to hear his score.

He notices Sugawara and Azumane admiring Hinata's natural ability to befriend anybody. Admittedly, Hinata has a charm about him that even Kei, when he is in the right mood, can find admirable. Most of the time Hinata annoys him.

Especially lately, with Hinata begging him for tutoring left and right. He had somehow managed to convince Kei to release his email, and now Kei suffers through multiple notifications a day, all about homework or quizzes, and he is sick of it.

“That's great, Hinata-kun!”

“Just Hinata's fine!”

Kei's lips twitch downward in a frown. Seems he will be free of Hinata's disturbances soon, if Hinata has found another tutor. Yachi Hitoka is a mite of a first year, even smaller than Hinata, and terrified of every person in the room, but somehow Hinata manages to bring a smile out of her.

For some reason it irritates Kei beyond measure. This is what he wanted, right? He never asked to tutor Hinata or Kageyama. If he could be done with it, his days would be less annoying.

Yet the snub, for all that Hinata didn't mean for it to bother Kei, still stings. Hinata probably thinks he is doing Kei a favor, after all, since Kei is already snapping at him every time they go over homework.

Whatever. It doesn't matter to him.

~

Over the next few days, Kei observes some interesting patterns between Hinata and Yachi's personalities.

Though female and clearly smarter, Yachi is quite similar to Hinata. They both spaz out over random situations, they both express intimidation at the slightest scary event, and they both get overly excited for reasons Kei still can't discern.

Yamaguchi likes Yachi, and he wastes no time in telling Kei all about how cute she is.

“Today she was wearing orange stars in her hair tie,” Yamaguchi tells Kei dreamily as they walk down the hill after practice. “She said she got them to match our uniforms at Karasuno's games. Hinata told her to get black ones, too, but she said black isn't the right color for her, and I agree. She's definitely suited for bright colors.”

 _So is Hinata,_ Kei thinks, then frowns at himself.

“I'm glad she joined the club,” Yamaguchi sighs, then colors pink. “Er, plus she's been helping Hinata and Kageyama! So they're not bothering you much anymore, right?”

“Just in the evenings,” Kei replies. “Though if I'm such a mean teacher, he -– they should just work with Yachi-san from now on.” He scowls as he recalls Hinata's comment from earlier that day.

Yamaguchi glances at his face and grins. “Ah, you're still sore about that?”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble after watching Yachi's introductory episode and that little flash of irritation on Tsukishima's face. Yachi is precious and Tsukishima can't hide his feelings worth a damn. <3


End file.
